


Another Kleinsen Movie Night Fic

by Jelliiroll



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Jared kins with Rocket Raccon you all can fight me on this, Kleinsen, Lowkey making out, M/M, Tension, They watch Guardians of the Galaxy, evan comes out to his mom BC she accidentally walks in on him and jared, heidi is a supportive good mother, ill add more tags as i update chapters lmao, im a slut for movie night prompts, loads of tension, not much, the T rating is for the swearing btw, what can i say, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Jared and Evan were watching a movie and then one of them shifted, spiraling into one extremely long awkward moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a copy-pasted and proofread version of a roleplay I did with my friend @winner.max. We decided that the fandom was too Kleinsen-starved to not post it, so here we are. I hope this is okay haha,,  
> (I was Jared and Heidi, and they were Evan.)  
> ((There's another RP i have yet to proofread, but ill get to that eventually. This is also an apology for taking so long to update my other fic, I swe a r I'm just waitng for my motivation to return from the war.))

Jared huffed as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Evan. He leaned back and stretched his arms out, resting them on the back of the couch. “What'cha watching?” He asked in a slightly bored tone. 

 

Evan shifted a little, getting comfortable with the new found weight on the couch. He was watching nature documentary about the Daintree Rainforest and was really invested into it. “S-some nature documentary.” He mumbled, paying half-attention to Jared, he was too focused on the lush colors of the trees. 

 

“Of course you are,” he almost sighed with a smile. Not gonna lie, some of the stuff in this was actually interesting, but the rest of it was just stuff Jared couldn't care less about. Most of the attention was on the boy next to him. The way Evan was leaning forward, practically on the edge of his seat, and the sparkles in his eyes as he took in the fun facts and the gorgeous scenery in the film. Jared thought it was kind of cute- NO. Wait. Nope. The insanely cool Jared Kleinman was NOT gonna start to thinking about his stupid crush again. Not now. Not later. Not EVER. 

 

Evan knew Jared wasn't really into nature like he was so he felt like he was wasting Jared's time if he came to his house to hang out with him, and he was just going to ignore him. He shifted a little, nervously glancing over to Jared to see if he seemed uninterested but noticed that he was looking at him. He blushed a little, now more nervous that he thinks he caught the insanely  _ cute  _ Jared Kleinman staring at him. He looked down at his knees, not knowing what to do. His stomach was now in knots and his heart was fluttering. 

 

Jared looked away as quickly as he could when Evan turned to look at him, he wasn't sure if Evan caught him staring, but there was no denying that he was blushing and his face was slowly getting warmer. He peeked a glance back at Evan, he was looking at his knees now, and noticed a possible blush on his face.  _ No _ , Jared thought, denying his observations.  _ It's probably the lighting from the TV making him look like that. _

 

Evan looked back up, casting Jared a small, nervous smile. He also noticed that Jared's cheeks were slightly pinker. He always noticed that his cheeks were usually a light shade of pink so he brushed it off as a normal thing for Jared. He got up and went to his movie cabinet. “W-what movie do you wanna w-watch?” He asked, trying to busy himself with some sort of distraction from his own blush. He opened the cabinet doors and he started to file through the movies, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Oh! Uh, I don't know,” he sat up from his position and leaned forward a bit, wondering what movies Evan has. “Got any good Marvel movies?” He asked, after a few seconds, trying to ignore his own flustered state. 

 

Evan chuckled. "I wish. You know my mom, s-she thinks violence will freak me out." He started to go through his collection of movies trying to find the most violent ones, remembering how he and Jared went to see a few Marvel movies in the theater when they came out. Evan lied to his mom and told her that they were going to see some new innocent Dreamworks or Disney movie. It's kinda sad. The most violent movie he has is Guardians of the Galaxy. Jared bought him it for his birthday after they saw it multiple times in the theater. His mom wasn't too happy but she couldn't take it away from him after how excited he looked receiving it. They've gone to see the sequel three times since it came out as well and he can't wait to hopefully convince his mom to get it for him to add it to his collection of actually good moves. Not that Disney movies are bad! It's just he's watched them so many times, and you can only love the classic Disney songs so many times. He could probably recite the entire script of many Dreamworks movies and Disney films at this point. 

 

Jared quickly sat up when he saw Evan pick up the Guardians of the Galaxy DVD case. "Oh my god, you still have that?!" He said as he grinned really big. It honestly made him happy that they both loved the movies so unconditionally that they were willing to watch them over and over again. "Speaking of Guardians of the Galaxy..." He paused for suspense as he reached into his backpack and proudly pulled out a similar looking DVD case. "My mom knows a guy who knows a guy who works on the movies and got us the DVD before it even goes on sale!” 

 

Evan gasped and walked over to Jared. "J-Jared!! That's so cool!" He was grinning ear to ear.  _ How many people did Mrs. Kleinman have to go through to get this? _ He wondered, fiddling with his shirt. "I-Isn't that illegal?" He asked Jared, feeling like having this before the sell date was breaking the rules. 

 

"Nah it's not illegal," Jared began. "Producers and stuff usually get the DVDs so they can watch them and nominate them for awards and all that." Jared wanted to reassure Evan that this was completely legal so he could enjoy the movie instead of having an irrational fear of the police barging in and arresting them halfway through the movie or something crazy like that.

 

"Okay." He gently took the movie from Jared and went to put it into the movie player. "B-b-because if you got this illegally..." He trailed off as he tried to think of something that would sound threatening but came up with nothing.    
  
Jared subtly scooted a little closer to Evan when he sat back down to watch the movie after putting the DVD in the player, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as he looked over at Evan's excited grin as the movie began.

 

Evan noted how close Jared was now. He could practically smell the scent of his cologne, and it made Evan blush.

 

Jared enjoyed the movie as it went on, more than usual with the comforting warmth next to him.  _ God, I can't just leave this stupid crush alone can I? _ He thought to himself. He glanced at Evan for a second.  _ Man, fuck Evan and his stupid cute face, pretty blue eyes and- _ He stopped and looked away before he got caught staring again.  _ Shit, Alana was right, I do have it bad. _

  
Evan laughed at something that happened in the movie. His nose crinkled and his tongue was sticking out a little. He leaned back in his seat and self consciously covered his mouth, still slightly laughing at the screen.

 

Jared looked over at Evan as he laughed. Jared's eyes widened and his face turned a more noticeable shade of pink.  _ I am absolutely screwed, _ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift.

Still laughing he looked over to Jared. This is the most loose he's been in a while. He was stressed recently, and when he hangs out with Jared, he seems to calm down a lot. His face was a little pink from laughing. He tried to quote the lines from the moment in the movie, and he seemed to crack up at it more, making it impossible to understand what he was trying to say. When he's at home watching movies he's a whole different person, and Jared knew this.

Jared grinned and started laughing too at Evan's inability to stop laughing, because, damn, that laugh was contagious. They eventually calmed down, still giggling and huffing a bit as they finally tried to catch their breath.   
  
At some point during their fits of laughter, they shifted closer and Evan was slightly leaning against Jared's shoulder. Evan did notice, but he didn't really mind. He just hoped Jared wouldn't mind either.

Jared noticed. He was totally fine with it though. He was definitely blushing now, but hid it as he focused his attention back on the movie.

Evan expected that Jared would brush him off or make some comment on it, but it never came, which made him blush more as he played with the hem of his shirt in an attempt to distract himself and make the blush go away. It didn’t work very well.   
  
As the movie continued Jared became more and more aware of the fact that Evan wasn't sitting up. He just continued to lean on him. Eventually, Jared decided to slightly lean himself against Evan too, hoping he wouldn't make the situation awkward or Evan uncomfortable. 

_ Holy crap. Is he actually? _ He glanced over just to make sure he wasn't tricking himself, and that Jared was in fact leaning against him. Evan's heart was beating faster, and he hoped Jared wouldn't notice. His face turned a deep shade of red, and he cupped one side of his cheek subconsciously not knowing that to do.  _ Should I do something about it? Should I try holding his hand? He's probably just tired or bored. Yeah, that’s probably it. _ Still the feeling in his stomach never went away.

_ Ohmygodifuckingdidit _ , he thought, audibly sighing as he relaxed more into Evan. He wished he knew what Evan was thinking. It was apparent they were both still a bit tense, but they ignored the tension and enjoyed this for what it-- Well, they didn't really know what it was, exactly.   


Ok Evan was officially freaking out. But a good internal freak out. He shifted his hand and left it closer to Jared's, but didn't do anything else, because he wasn't sure what Jared felt about him or this situation. Plus, his hands were getting kinda warm now, and probably sweaty too. 

Jared felt Evan shift and noticed his hand resting near his.  _ Did- did Evan WANT his hand held or...? _ Jared took a deep breath. He was gonna do this slowly. He started by simply moving his pinkie finger on Evan's.

He felt Jared's hand shift and he felt some warmth on a part of his hand. He took a quiet breath in and held it as he slowly turned his hand around to face Jared's. He begged that Jared moving his hand wasn't an accident.

Jared saw Evan's hand move out of the corner of his eye.  _ Shit, I fucked up, _ he thought, worried that he had just completely ruined their friendship, until he felt Evan's hand rest completely on top of his own.  _ hoL Y SH I T, _ he screamed internally, trying not to audibly gasp or blush furiously. Alright, now he started to think Evan might like him back.  _ No, that'd be ridiculous _ , he immediately shot himself down, out of the fear of getting his own hopes up, only to be rejected.

Evan's face was beet red now, and all he could focus on was their hands. Their fingers laced themselves together, and Jared wasn't pulling away.  _ Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD, _ He thought and took refuge in his opened hand as he flustered-ly covered his face with his hand. He was trying his best not to act like it was a big deal, but it totally was to him. He wanted to pull away, but at the same time, he didn’t. He was freaking out. His stomach was doing somersaults, his chest had this fluttering feeling and his face was probably as red as a tomato. He wasn't sure if Jared liked him or doing this out of pity for some reason, but he was sure as hell not going to let this opportunity slide by or be wasted because of himself.

Jared Kleinman was fucking dying. The boy of his dreams, the boy he's been crushing on for  _ YEARS _ now had his fingers intertwined with his own. He glanced over at their hands, and - just like he had pictured many times - they really did look good together. Paying more attention to Evan than the movie, he hadn't actually noticed that it was almost over. What were they going to do afterwards? Never speak of this again? Or worse,  _ never speak again? _ His head was reeling with questions that he didn't want to think about. He tried his best to clear his head and enjoyed the feel of Evan's soft hand in his own.   
  
They stayed like that until the end of the movie, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. When the credits started rolling, they sat in silence, not wanting the other to let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, cliffhanger!!! Looks like you all will have to wait until next week >:)c


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory angst (and then some fluff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has definitely been more than a week, and I am SO sorry,,

_ I should say something, _ Evan thought but he didn't know what to say. He'd liked Jared for about a year now, and he didn't want his feelings to be crushed. He was already really stressed from school, and to add rejection on top would be destroying. He'd never liked anyone as much as he likes Jared. He didn’t even think he liked Zoe  _ this _ much, but Jared would never return the feelings, right? Just like Jared always said, they’re “family friends”, nothing more.

Once the movie ended Jared's thoughts were flew by at a mile a minute. Should he speak up? Should he let go?  _ Let. Go. _ He thought. He didn't want to let go. He knew he was going to have to at some point, but he didn't.

His hand was sweating. Jared probably thought it was gross. Jared probably thought he was weird. Jared was probably going to- He quickly cut off his thoughts. He shifted his body, brought his hand back and wiped the sweat onto his shorts. God, why did he even think he could have a chance with him? He's such an idiot. His eyes were watering a little so he quickly got up and started to pick up the leftover snacks from the movie. Trying to busy himself with something so all of his focus was solely on what just happened.

Jared frowned when Evan pulled his hand away. He noticed Evan's eyes watering a bit but stayed quiet before he made this situation worse than he probably already made it. He got up to help Evan clean up. He was right, he ruined everything. Now Evan wasn't ever going to want to talk to him. Evan probably just held his hand out of pity or something like that.

He noticed that Jared was helping, and it somehow made him more emotional. He bit his lip and hoped that would stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. It didn't. He quickly abandoned some of the trash and scurried to the kitchen to throw it out. He wiped at his eyes and muttered shakily under his breath, "S-stupid. W-Why did you let go!? Yo-ou ruined it." He started to quietly pace.

Jared finished picking up the bit of trash Evan left lying on the coffee table and went to throw it away as well. He walked into the kitchen to find Evan practically on the verge of a panic attack - pacing, breathing quickly, and crying. He set the trash he was carrying on the counter and finally spoke. "E-Evan are you okay?" He said, worried more for Evan himself than their relationship that he's now 100% sure he's absolutely ruined.

Evan didn't know how bad he looked or felt at the moment. He just thought he was tearing up a little but it was obviously more than that. He quickly spun around to face Jared. His knees wobbled but he stood upright. He tried to speak but when he tried it got stuck in his throat. He took a few steps back and he ran into the counter.  _ Oh god. Oh no. _ Jared sees that he's crying.  _ I ruined it. You ruined everything. Stupid stupid stupid, _ repeated in his head over and over and over.

Jared could tell when Evan turned around to look at him, that he was not okay. Jared stood there for a second, internally screaming at himself to do something, anything, to help Evan. He looked at his hand - the hand that during the movie held Evan's hand - and knew what to do. He grabbed Evan's hand again, the same way they held hands during the movie, and sat Evan down on the floor, then sat down next to him. He didn't say a word, he just kept his grip on Evan's hand.

He slid down the cabinets onto the floor. Usually in these situations, he would grip his knees and pull them towards his chest as tight as he could, but this time he just brought up his knees a little bit. He squeezed Jared's hand with one of his own and grasped his knees with the other. This one felt different. He usually didn’t like anyone touching him, because it made him feel trapped, but with Jared holding his hand, he calmed down quicker than usual. Eventually, his hands loosened up and he slowly relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the kitchen cupboards.

Jared just sat there next to Evan until he felt Evan relax. He looked over at Evan, still holding his hand. "Is..." he started but paused and thought for a second.  _ God, this was my fault wasn't it, _ he thought.  _ What should I say? _ He stayed silent. "Are you feeling better now?" He finally spoke up in a hushed tone.

It took him a minute to process what Jared said. He had to repeat it multiple times in his head until he understood it. After this happens to him, he’d be pretty quiet for a few hours to fully calm down, so he just lightly squeezed Jared's hand. He was winded as well so he was focused on getting his breath back.

Jared felt Evan squeeze his hand. "Okay how about," he thought for a second then spoke again, trying to keep a calm tone so Evan could stay relaxed. "I'll just ask yes or no questions. You squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no. Does that sound good?"

He squeezed once. He shifted a little so he could be more comfortable. He wanted to open his eyes and look at Jared but he thought that wouldn't be the best idea yet but hearing him was ok.

Jared thought before speaking again, keeping a steady but loose grip on Evan's hand. "Was this my fault?" He almost whispered.   
  
He wanted to tell him,  _ No! It would never be because of you! _ He knew that it may have been caused because he couldn't handle the thought of Jared rejecting him, but he knew that it definitely wasn't his fault directly. It was on himself. He squeezed his hand twice.

Jared sighed a breath of relief as he glanced at the floor. "Do you think you can stand up and walk to the couch? I think you'd be a bit more comfortable there," Jared suggested, looking back up at Evan.

He knew that Jared was right. He then decided that he would face the blinding kitchen lights so he opened his eyes but kept them trained on the floor. He felt silly for not looking up still, but he squeezed once.

Jared put an arm around Evan as he helped him up and supported him while they made their way back to the couch. Jared helped Evan sit down and then sat down himself, this time keeping a comfortable distance between them.   


After a few minutes of staring at the same corner on the rug, he sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Wanting to get Jared to not blame himself. "I-i-i'm sor-r-ry." He choked out.  _ God, is that the best I can do?  _ He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Evan, Evan, it's okay," Jared said attempting to keep Evan from working himself up again. "You don't need to force yourself to speak," he held up his hand, Evan's still holding onto it and smiled softly. "We can still communicate like this."

Evan nodded briskly and squeezed his hand again. "T-talk" He tried asking. He didn't like the silence. If this happened to himself alone, which happens often, he would turn some random documentary on or play some calming Jazz to calm him down. But since Jared was here, he figured that communicating was the better option.

Jared looked a bit surprised. No one really ever wanted to hear him talk before so this was pretty new to him. He furrowed his eyebrows for a second, pondering for something to to talk about. "Is there anything specific you want me to talk about?" He asked the other boy.

Evan didn't care what Jared talked about. He just wanted to hear his voice because he loved the way Jared talked about things and specifically the way he talked to him. He talks to him like he isn't this fragile pathetic teenage kid who has anxiety and I stutter that nobody likes. He talks to him like he's a normal person. He squeezed twice.

"Oh, okay," Jared picked something to talk about and went on a total tangent. He was mostly just talking about video games and some other nerdy stuff he liked. He became really passionate about his rant after a bit, finally having someone willing to listen to all his silly reasons for why Rocket Raccoon is the "Chaotic Neutral" character of the Guardians of the Galaxy, among other things.

Evan was smiling throughout all of Jared's ranting. He knew Jared's favorite character was Rocket Raccoon and he liked Groot. He laughed at Jared's statement of Rocket being a "Chaotic Neutral" character. He was curious about something. He lightly squeezed Jared's hand a bunch to get his attention.   
  
"And also because he-" Jared stopped mid sentence when he felt Evan squeeze his hand again. "Yeah, Ev?"

"Me?" he signed. Evan knew about the Alignment System, but he never really looked into it himself. But he knew Jared did, so he thought it would be cool to know from him. He was now looking at Jared's knees and feet instead of the rug.   
  
Jared noticed Evan switch the method of communication. "What about you?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Evan.   


He signed the word, "Alignment." and hoped that he spelled it right, and that Jared understood what he meant. He wanted to know what Jared thought he was in the Alignment System.

Jared perked up, "Well, personally, uh, I think you'd be neutral good," he went on. "Because you're like, super nice to me, even when I'm an asshole, and like, God, what did I even do to deserve you?" He rambled, blushing a bit as he looked down at his knees.   


He seemed to perk up at that. He looked up and turned to face Jared, squeezing his hand. Evan may have had a panic attack less than 10 minutes ago, but that didn't stop him from taking care of his...  friend, crush thing - or whatever Jared was to him. He put that behind him, because he cared about him. His voice was still stuck in his throat, but he needed to say something.

Jared noticed Evan trying to speak again, looked up at, and shushed him. "Don't force yourself to speak okay?" He told Evan in a concerned tone. "Whatever you want to say will come out when you're ready to say it." He smiled softly at Evan, chuckled, then looked down at the floor. "Sorry, that was really cheesy, wasn't it?"  
  
He squeezed twice.  
  
Jared glanced back up at Evan, "Thanks, Ev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm actually gonna update next week-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and some angst but then more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ONE DAY LATE on updating this, but better now than later.

_ Ok. Here goes nothing. _ He took a deep breath and brought his other hand up and signed, "U-R cute," and looked up at Jared with pink cheeks and a sheepish look on his face.

Jared watched Evan sign the letters, and turned red when he put them together to form a sentence. "I..." He was trying to think of something to say. "R-really? I, uh, think you're cute too," He replied to Evan to the best of his ability.   
  
He blushed and looked down quickly then glanced back up to Jared.   
  
"Fuck, I just made this weird again didn't I?" He started to worry a bit. "Just like during the movie."   


"W-what?! No!" He quietly blurted out. If anybody made it weird during the movie, it was him. He was fidgety, blushing like a tomato with his head in his hand, and to top it off his hands were sweatier than during The Zoe Incident.

"I mean, I didn't think the whole movie thing was weird, but I figured I made it weird for you," Jared chuckled in a pathetic way.   
  
Evan rubbed his thumb oh the top of Jared's hand as a act of comfort and to show he cares. "I-I l-liked i-it." He stuttered. His stutter was worse due to multiple things - nervousness and from his earlier panic attack.   
  
He looked up into Evan eyes, "Y-you did?" He said, now more flustered than ever.   
  


Evan nodded and gave a nervous, "Mhmm! Y-yeah." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Jared spoke up again, "Not gonna lie, your hands are like, super soft." He giggled.   
  
Evan wasn't surprised. He didn't like the feeling of the rough patches on his hands, so he did all he could to make them not. He blushed and laughed at Jared's observation. "I try," He giggled, slightly flustered that Jared noticed something like how soft his hands were.

"So uh..." he started. Then the stopped. Now probably wasn't a good time to confess his stupid feelings would it. He still didn't know for sure if Evan liked him back or not, but he didn't want to put any pressure on Evan to like him back. "Never mind."

  
Evan heard the tone of Jared's voice change from nervous to sad. "W-what is it?" He asked. He was concerned about him.

Jared took a deep breath in. "Imayormaynothaveamassivecrushonyou," he said quickly, partially hoping Evan wouldn't understand him.   
  


_ He what? He likes me back? He's lying. This has to be a joke. _ He teared up a little and took his hand back and scooted away shaking his head. "Y-you're j-joking."  _ This is it. He found out and he thinks I'm a freak. My only friend, out the door. Never to be seen again because he found out I have a crush on him. _ He knew Jared could be mean when he wanted to but he never thought that Jared would make this kind of joke.

  
Jared realized what he'd done. "E-Evan, I'm not joking." As much as he'd hate to admit it, he started tearing up too. "God, I'm such an idiot. I'm always such an asshole to you, it's no wonder you think I'd do something as fucked up as playing with your feelings"

He didn’t think Jared is an asshole. To him at least. He just expresses his feelings with negative words and sarcasm. "Y-you p-probably hate me n-now. T-the-the only person I'm friends w-with knows I have a crush on h-him! God, I'm such an idiot!" He put his head in his hands, so Jared wouldn't see him crying for a second time today. "Why would I think anyone would like a pathetic guy like me?" Evan believed he thought this to himself. He was wrong. And for once he didn't stutter which made the situation worse.

  
"You're not pathetic, Evan," Jared said in the most positive tone.  "You're like, my best friend, and honestly, I don't really know what I'd do without you." Jared reached for Evan's hand again, easing it away from his face and taking it in his own. "Your eyes are the prettiest thing in this world and your laugh, your god damn laugh is so contagious," Jared took a deep breath. "Evan, I'm sorry I've always been so afraid to say it, but..." He paused, but it was too late to stop. “I love you.”

He wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want to believe it, but when he looked into Jared's eyes, he knew he was speaking the truth.   
  
He grabbed Evan's other hand and looked directly into the other boy's eyes. "Do you believe me now?"   
  
He was still lightly crying, but he knew Jared wasn't lying. He nodded, speechless.    


Jared smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Okay, you need to stop crying, because if you keep crying then  _ I’M _ gonna start crying, then you're gonna start crying even harder."

Evan smiled and laughed. He took one of his hands and started to wipe one of his eyes. "Y-you're so weird." Evan didn't understand how people could cry if someone else was crying, but apparently that's a thing, and Jared does that thing.

  
"Yeah, I know," He shrugged and smirked. "Sooooo, uh, do you, maybe... want to be my boyfriend?" Jared asked.   
  
Evan let out an airy laugh and nodded. "I-I'd love to." He then leaned in and gave Jared a hug, wrapping his hands around Jared's middle.   
  
Jared hugged back. They stayed like that for about a minute before Jared pulled away. "This is gonna sound weird, but can I kiss you?" He asked, blushing brightly.

His hands shifted Jared's shoulders when they pulled back from the hug. When Jared asked if he could kiss him he didn't know what he say. Well he did, but he couldn't get it out. So instead, he used one of his hands and gently squeezed Jared's shoulder once looking into his eyes. Yes. Please, kiss me, he thought. They were a blue-green shade with a brown mark in his right eye. Like a tropical ocean blue with hints of sea foam green. Or a river in a forest blue and a pine or birch tree leaves green, falling from a tree. Whatever his eyes portrayed they were beautiful.

Jared smiled when he felt Evan squeeze his hand, and he practically swooped in for the kiss, just - not quick enough for their teeth to clash or anything like that. He smiled into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, just like he'd always imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback!! I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay shit get even gayer.

Evan has only ever kissed one other person, but he was experienced enough to know what to do. He gently cupped Jared's face with one of his hands and softly kissed back, leaning into the kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kissing Jared was different than kissing Zoe. It was soft, warm, sweet, delicate. He felt safe kissing Jared. He felt complete kissing Jared. He felt calm. He loved it. The few seconds they locked lips seemed to go by quicker than he would have liked it. When they broke apart, it kinda felt like getting a blanket ripped off of him. When that blanket left his body, he felt the warmth leave, the safety leave, the security leave, he felt like he wasn't 100% whole anymore. Evan wanted that blanket back. But his blanket wasn't a blanket. It was a person. It was Jared. When they pulled away from the kiss, his eyes fluttered back open, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. The fluttering in his chest was good. The happiness he felt was directed at the boy front of him, and he was happy about that.

Jared was ecstatic. The kiss was all he could have ever dreamed of and more. He couldn't wipe the silly grin he had off of his face, because, damn, this boy made him so happy. "You are going to be the absolute death of me, Hansen."

  
Evan saw the grin on Jared's face and giggled at his statement. He rubbed Jared's cheek with the hand that was placed there. "W-well Kleinman." He started and a small grin formed on his face. "Y-you're g-going to be the death of me w-with your cute sm-smile." He glanced down to Jared's smile again.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just have to kiss you again so you won't have to see it," he said playfully, leaning in for another kiss.

He laughed lightly and closed the gap. You know how in romance books it talks about sparks flying? Evan could feel what they meant. But they weren't big sparks. They were small. Like mini sparklers. And the more emotion he felt in the kiss the sparks got bigger. And boy were those sparks addicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HAVE PRACTICALLY NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IM SO SORRY GUYS


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to get spicy but not really.

Jared delicately placed his hands on Evan's hips and pulled him closer towards him, tilting his head a bit.

Evan let Jared bring him closer. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to really show Jared how much he loved and cared about him. He felt confident enough to make a bold move, so he did what he wanted to do. He kept slowly leaning further and further into Jared, so hopefully he got the hint.

  
Jared could tell what Evan was asking by his gesture, and he leaned back until he was laying down, Evan above him. He moved his arms so they were hooked around Evan's shoulders and pulled away for a second to take in a breathe only to go back in for more.

Evan couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was fogged up but it also felt clear as day. He felt connected to Jared and it seemed like he was the part of him that was missing all this time. All this time he was trying to place Jared's puzzle piece in his life as the family friend, but it really only fit into the spot of the person he loved. It was late that night, and there was only the two of them in the house, so there was nothing Evan had to worry about.

Or so they thought.

Heidi knew the Jared and Evan were watching their movie, so she figured she'd leave them alone and run a few errands. Jared didn't hear anyone come in the house and apparently neither did Evan, because when Ms. Hansen walked into the room Evan was just as surprised as he was. "Hey, boys Im home," She paused and looked at them, surprised, but not in any disgusted way. "Am I interrupting something?" She smiled, stifling a laugh.

As Evan heard his mom he jumped off of Jared. Accidentally shoving him to the side, he sprung away from Jared like a cat jumping away from a cucumber. "'M-m-mom!!!" He thought she went back to work or something, so she wouldn't be home for a while. Well, apparently not. "I-I was- w-we weren't- i-it's not-" His face and ears flushed out of embarrassment that his mother caught him in a make out session with his best friend. Shit, he hadn’t even come out to her yet, so this made this situation even worse. He was standing at an awkward distance away from Jared and was looking down at his mother's feet, scared of what she's going to say. He didn't really know what she would say, because she never touched this topic of LGBTQ+ with him, and school never did so either.

Jared sat straight up and looked at Ms. Hansen with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Hey, Miss Hansen," He said in a slightly higher pitch than his normal voice. "Hi, Jared," She said with a smile. She didn't really want to prod Evan with questions in front of his friend(?), so she waited to hopefully get an explanation from him herself. Yes, this was an unexpected thing to come home to, but she was not mad nor against what was happening, or what was going to happen. As long as they use protection, she thought. Definitely not something she was going to say out loud to Evan in front of Jared. He seemed to be embarrassed enough.

To be honest, Evan knew that he wasn't ever really planning on coming out to his mother. He's pretty sure the only people that knew were Zoe and Alana. He didn’t really have any other good explanations, so he decided that tonight was the night he would. He was going to own up to it. He sighed and glanced over to Jared and then Heidi and back to the floor. "M-mom. I think you s-should know th-that I'm uh... Bisexual." He wasn't ashamed of a word. Not at all. It's just, he hoped his mom would understand what it was so he didn't have to explain it to her. Heidi was always so busy so he knew that she didn't have a lot of time to watch TV or do all the stuff people are doing these days. Like learn about sexuality or gender stereotypes and all that complicated stuff.

"That's nice honey!" Heidi said in a loving tone. "I'm glad you've finally figured out who you are." She didn't care what the gender was of anyone Evan dated, as long as he was happy with them. Jared let out a small sigh of relief. Of course, he didn't expect Miss Hansen to have a negative reaction to Evan's coming out. He was just glad she was being a good supportive parent.

Evan was only slightly shocked at her reaction. "Y-you're not mad or dis-sappointed?" Evan didn't expect his mom to yell or scream at make a big deal about it. He just didn't think she would be happy about it.

"Of course not, Evan!" She said almost shocked he would think such a thing. "If anything, I’m happy for you and Jared." Jared looked at Evan and blushed. Oh right. The two of us making out did kind of give away the fact that we're together now.

Evan was really happy about that. "T-thanks mom" his voice shook. This was a big deal to him. Even if his mom caught him, he was really glad that she was acting like this relationship he had with Jared was a normal thing. Which it is! But some people don't see it that way so he was just really happy that his mom saw it the same way he did. Love is love and that's all that matters. Not the gender or what they look like, just people loving each other for who the person and who they are on the inside

Heidi went to hug Evan. "I love you for who you are, not who you like," she said softly into Evan's hair. She pulled away and looked at Jared. “As much as I do love Jared, though,” she giggled at him. “Anyways, I have some produce I need to tend to,” She said as she began to head out of the room When she left the room Jared looked over at Evan with probably the biggest grin he's had all week.

That was probably the best but most embarrassing coming out talk there ever was. It took a minute to process everything but when he did he was smiling like an idiot and looked over to Jared.

Jared got up and hugged Evan tightly, of course, not tight enough to to hurt him or anything, and he just giggled.

Evan hugged back, laughing to himself and rubbing his head against the side of Jared's while occasionally saying, "I l-love you, I love y-you, I love you!!!" He exclaimed happily.

  
Jared pulled away and smiled, looking right into Evan's eyes. "I love you too." Heidi came back into the room just to tell them she was retreating into her own room to give them some privacy, making them both blush, hoping she wasn't implying what they thought she was. It was a little early for that. Jared took Evan's hand once more and sat him down on the couch next to him. He leaned against Evan again and looked up at him. "I love you," he whispered again.

Evan, being the awkward person he was, hesitantly wrapped an arm around Jared. He blushed a little and replied. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this got a lot more support than I thought it would, and my friend and I are super happy you like it so much,,,, sorry I didn’t update for 749439833 years l, I hope this makes up for it.


End file.
